


Vulnerability

by bloggingbun



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gabribub, Good omens gabriel, Ineffable Bureaucracy, good omens - Freeform, good omens beelzebub, i tried yall I have a lot of feelings for them, well some angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingbun/pseuds/bloggingbun
Summary: It had been years since Beelzebub had last loved somebody. It had been even longer since they were last loved. Being the prince of hell is a lonely, lonely life. Sure, you’re feared, and you’re respected, and that gave them some kicks sometimes, but fuck if Beez didn’t feel alone sometimes.At least, that was until Gabriel caught their eye.





	Vulnerability

It had been years since Beelzebub had last loved somebody. It had been even longer since they were last loved. Being the prince of hell is a lonely, lonely life. Sure, you’re feared, and you’re respected, and that gave them some kicks sometimes, but fuck if Beez didn’t feel alone sometimes. 

At least, that was until Gabriel caught their eye. 

Beelzebub walked around the pristine apartment, examining things. Everything was so neat and clean and shiny. They had the overwhelming urge to stuff some of it in their pockets and take off with it. 

“I don’t spend a lot of time here, obviously” 

Beelzebub zoned back in to what Gabriel was saying.

“But, since the apocalypse didn’t happen, I don’t really have a lot to do up in heaven right now, so I come here occasionally. It’s uh, fun to mingle with the humans sometimes.” Gabriel smiled, putting a hand in his pocket and leaning against the wall.

Beelzebub turned to him, looking him up and down before looking away again. “I suppose” they muttered. Gabriel glanced to the side. He wanted to impress Beelzebub, but things were still difficult. After millennia of being enemies, there was still a lot of tension between them. They both wanted that to change, but just didn’t know how.

Gabriel had invited Beelzebub to stay the night, so they could get to know each other better. Following a few drinks, they were sat together on Gabriel’s couch.

“I can’t believe you said that!” Beelzebub snickered, wiping a tear from their eye.   
“It’s true! I swear!” Gabriel laughed, pausing to take another sip of wine.   
“I’m the archangel fucking Gabriel” Beez mimicked, puffing up their chest, before collapsing into another fit of laughter.  
It seemed it was easier to connect now that they were intoxicated and didn’t feel the tension. 

Gabriel gazed down at Beelzebub as they tried to recover from laughing. He’d never seen them like this. They always looked apathetic, and bored, and unhappy. This was...different. It lit something up inside of him. Beelzebub looked up, catching Gabriel’s eye. 

For a moment they sat there in silence, gazes locked as Beelzebub slowly put a hand on Gabriel’s leg and very, very tentatively leaned in. Gabriel closed his eyes, moving to lean into the kiss, but before their lips touched Beelzebub suddenly pulled back. 

“I-I’m zzorry I-“ they stood up, dusting their clothes off. “I need to...uze the bathroom”   
This was, quite possibly the lamest excuse ever, considering the fact that Beelzebub was a demon, and had no use for a bathroom, but quickly left anyway. 

Gabriel was left sat there, bewildered. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think about what the hell had just happened. Beelzebub had leaned in to kiss him, right? Why were they so apprehensive?   
What did they want from him? 

Beelzebub slammed the bathroom door shut so hard they nearly broke the handle. What was WRONG with them? Why couldn’t they just...let Gabriel in?

They knew the answer to that, of course.  
They couldn’t let Gabriel in because they were scared.

Beelzebub sunk down to the floor, their back against the door. They were scared of what the consequences of loving an angel would be. They were scared of the vulnerability that came with love. 

Beez pulled their knees up to their chest, trying very very hard not to cry. They’d never felt this vulnerable in their life before. They could hear a loud buzzing in their head as their emotions heightened, surrounding them and blocking out any outside noise. 

“Zztop-“ Beelzebub put their hands over their ears, trying, and failing, to block out the sound. “ZTOP!” They cried out, screwing their eyes shut. The buzzing was consuming them, overwhelming them. They couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything. They felt like they were going to /die/. 

“Beelzebub?”

A voice broke through the buzzing.

“Are you...okay?”

Beelzebub slowly opened their eyes. 

"I’m gonna come in, is that ok?” 

Gabriel’s voice. Beelzebub quickly jumped to their feet. The last thing they wanted was to look stupid in front of him. 

Gabriel opened the door, and Beelzebub shuffled back a bit to let him in.   
Gabriel could at once sense the energy in the room. Sadness and negativity hung in the air like clouds of smog over a factory. Beelzebub looked warily up at him. 

“Look, I should probably go-“ they started, but before they could finish anything Gabriel had pulled them in to a tight hug. At first Beelzebub tensed up, before softening into his touch. Gabriel rubbed their back very gently, sending soothing energy coursing through Beelzebub’s body. Beelzebub trembled silently, pushing their face into Gabriel’s chest. He smelled like lavender. 

Eventually, Gabriel was the first to pull away.   
“Do you need to talk? Are you hurt?” His tone was soft, and ever so caring. It made Beelzebub tear up. They shook their head, before grabbing Gabriel’s shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. A proper one this time, where they both indulged in the feeling they’d been craving for for so long. Beelzebub held tightly onto Gabriel’s shirt as he cupped their face in his hands. 

Nothing had ever felt so right for either of them. 

Gabriel pulled away, breathless. “Are you okay?” He asked, gently rubbing his thumbs in circles on Beelzebub’s cheeks.

“I’m much better now” they murmured, before moving to kiss Gabriel again, this time with more force. Gabriel happily obliged, allowing Beelzebub to push him back against the wall. 

Finally, after Beelzebub could bear to pull themself away from Gabriel, they pushed their face into his chest again, sighing softly. 

“You’re not that terrible. For an angel, I mean” Beelzebub mumbled.

“Oh? Really?” Gabriel smiled, wrapping his arms around Beelzebub’s waist. 

“Don’t get greedy. That’s all you’re getting from me for now” Beelzebub huffed, as Gabriel laughed and took their hands.   
“Greed is a sin, my dear. I would never.” He smiled down at them. 

“Why don’t we watch something together?” Gabriel suggested. He could sense Beez was still a little emotionally rocky. “Have you ever seen the sound of music?” 

Beelzebub pulled a face. “We are NOT watching the sound of music” they grumbled, as Gabriel led them back to the living room. 

Gabriel sat down on the couch, pulling Beez onto his lap and smiling softly at them.   
“Then how about we cuddle here for a while and you can tell me about your day and I’ll stroke your hair and maybe get some more kisses from you, hm?”   
Beelzebub grinned, showing their fangs. 

“Well, firstly I have to say that being the prince of hell is NOT easy....”   
Beelzebub began chattering away, as Gabriel cuddled them and listened.   
All the tensions between them had melted away and vanished. Things had changed, but for the better. 

Neither would admit it, but they were both hopelessly in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ever so much for reading my second ineffable bureaucracy fic! The support I got from the last one was so sweet and overwhelming, I wanted to write another one straight away! I know it’s quite short, but I just wanted to see these two losers kiss. As always, feedback and suggestions for future fics are always welcome!   
> Tumblr:  
> Cherubuni- main  
> Sthrnpnsy - good omens blog
> 
> Instagram:  
> Cherubuni- main  
> Cheruarts - art and cosplay


End file.
